


Sleep (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de una larga noche y otra pelea por sus vidas, ni Theo ni Liam quieren pasarla solos.





	Sleep (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764244) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Ha sido una noche larga. Ambos están agotados. Theo mira a Liam y se pregunta cómo todavía está de pie. Demonios, se pregunta cómo él mismo no se ha derrumbado por el agotamiento todavía. Debe ser la adrenalina sobrante de la lucha con la bruja. No tiene dudas de que ambos dormirán bien esta noche.

Los padres de Liam están dormidos cuando entran, algo por lo que ambos están agradecidos. Sabe que tendrán que explicarlo todo mañana. Pero esta noche ninguno de los dos tiene la energía.

Theo dirige el camino arriba. Duda en el pasillo, preguntándose si tiene la energía para una ducha. Decide que no la tiene. No si no quiere dormirse allí.

Le dice buenas noches a Liam y va a caminar los pocos metros hasta su habitación cuando una mano en su brazo le detiene. Gira la cabeza para ver a Liam con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Liam?"

Liam le mira y deja escapar un suspiro nervioso. "¿Te quedarás? ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi cuarto? Realmente no quiero estar solo ahora ".

Theo no puede culparle. Si es honesto consigo mismo, tampoco quiere estar solo. Así que asiente. "Sí, vale."

Liam sonríe tímidamente, "Gracias".

"Deja que me cambie y vuelvo. ¿Bien?"

"Bien."

Theo mira hacia abajo donde la mano de Liam todavía descansa sobre su brazo y luego vuelve a mirar la cara de Liam. "Necesito que mi brazo esté libre Liam. A menos que planees venir a ayudarme."

Liam quita la mano rápidamente del brazo y retrocede un paso, mientras su cara se calienta. "No. Lo siento. Ve. Me quedaré aquí."

"¿En el pasillo?"

"¡En mi cuarto! Estaré en mi cuarto. En mi cama. Esperando por ti."

Theo sonríe, "No sabes todas las veces que esperaba que dijeras eso".

"¿Qué?"

Theo sacude la cabeza, "Nada. Ve y prepárate para la cama, Liam."

Liam rápidamente entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta. Theo sonríe para sí mismo, antes de ir a su habitación. Se cambia y cuando vuelve a entrar en el pasillo, la puerta de Liam está nuevamente abierta. Entra en la habitación y encuentra a Liam ya acurrucado bajo las sábanas. Está dormido, se da cuenta Theo, mientras se arrastra junto a él.

Apaga la luz junto a la cama y luego se acuesta de lado frente a Liam. Su cara está relajada y se ve tranquilo. A pesar de lo cansado que está, Theo se encuentra observando el ascenso y la caída del pecho de Liam, sintiéndose más cómodo.

"Siempre te cuidaré, Liam", susurra Theo. Se siente más audaz porque sabe que Liam está dormido. "Siempre. Te amo."

"Lo sé", murmura Liam, sorprendiendo a Theo. "Yo también te amo. Ahora duerme un poco ".

Se acerca más a Theo y lanza un brazo a través de su cintura. Theo se queda quieto, casi con miedo de moverse.

"Duerme", repite Liam. "Hablaremos por la mañana".

"Está bien", dice Theo. "Buenas noches, Liam".

"Buenas noches."

Theo cierra los ojos, sintiendo que el sueño comienza a arrastrarse hacia él. Es más fácil dejar que le reclame ahora, rodeado de todas las cosas de Liam.


End file.
